


Flowers, chocolates or Poppy?

by Calucadu



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Friendzone, Hints of Poppy/Tristana - Freeform, Multi, One Sided Love, One sided, Pining, Short, Slight Poppy/Tristana, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unsolicited love, very short, yordle, yordles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calucadu/pseuds/Calucadu
Summary: A three-ish paragraph short story about yordles and unrequited crushes.





	Flowers, chocolates or Poppy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosegoldmagnum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldmagnum/gifts).



> This is a gift for my good friend @rosegoldmagnum, not only is her [art](https://rosegoldmagnum.tumblr.com/tagged/myart) really good, she's also an amazing person <3 Go follow her on [tumblr](https://rosegoldmagnum.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/rosegoldmagnum)! She's super nice so go talk to her!

Rumble was there, offering her flowers on her right. Teemo was on her left, holding out a box of chocolates shaped like mushrooms. Tristana gulped audibly, hoping the panic in her face would deter the male yordles. It didn’t. However, a voice coming from behind her rekindled a hope that had been dwelling inside of her.

“Yo, Trist! Wanna go visit Morgana’s cupcake shop?”

“I’d love to!” The female turned around and quickly caught up to the yordle that called out to her.

Poppy flicked her hair back as she watched the males look at her with a mixture of envy and disbelief on their faces. Once Tristana had surpassed her, she winked at them smugly before giving them a sassy hip shake as she walked away from them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it!


End file.
